Episode 6613 (24th July 2013)
Plot Chas tells Gennie if she doesn't stop her meddling she'll no longer be her sister. Cameron asks Chas why she'd not mentioned that Debbie tried to kill her. Gennie attempts to talk to Debbie about Cameron but she shuns her. She lies to Dan about picking up one of Molly's toys from Tug Ghyll and takes a key from the garage. Chas tells Cameron she didn't say anything because she didn't want him kicking off on Debbie. Rhona invites Vanessa along to the charity event along with Paddy. Victoria apologises to Betty but just makes her more annoyed. Nikhil goes over the B&B contract with a fine tooth-comb, much to Gennie, Val, Eric and Amy's annoyance. The villagers pick teams for the table football at Home Farm. Paddy is appointed referee as Rachel and David take on Adam and Dom while Kerry cheer-leads. Betty complains to Victoria about a leak over her bed. Cameron demands to speak to Debbie in the café. Nikhil breaks open the champagne as he and Gennie sign the contract. Gennie makes excuses that she's rushing off to Home Farm for the charity event but she lets herself into Tug Ghyll using the key she took from the garage. She goes to place the Dictaphone behind an item on the mantlepiece but is forced to run upstairs when Debbie returns with Cameron. She sets the Dictaphone recording their conversation on the stairs. Sean arrives at Home Farm much to Dan's delight, however he soon loses his temper with Robbie and ends up arguing with Kerry. Victoria tells Betty the leak has now spread through to Alan's room, but she will give her her bed until she contacts a plumber. A bored Moira, Rhona and Vanessa leave the fundraiser for a drink at Butler's Farm. A frustrated Kerry knocks over the bucket of cash onto the floor, she bends down to pick it up, not realising Sean is behind her and ponders taking some of it. Sean announces to the room that he saw Kerry attempting to pocket some of the charity cash; Declan kicks her out. Gennie witnesses Debbie talking to Cameron about attempting to kill Chas; he confesses he killed Carl. Cast Regular cast *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom *Tug Ghyll *Dingle & Dingle *Victoria Cottage *Café Main Street Notes *The solicitor present for the signing of the B&B contract is uncredited despite having dialogue. Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes